Robot Wars: The Official Robot Guide
Robot Wars: The Official Robot Guide is a book published during the run of the Fourth Wars featuring information about the robots taking part and also the format of the main competition and side competitions. The Guide contained the format of series 4, detailed descriptions of the house robots, followed by detailed descriptions of every robot that competed in the fourth wars, in order of heat. V-Max is not mentioned in the guide, as it was a reserve robot drafted in at the last minute to replace Onslaught (who is included). Errors & Omissions There are many errors in the Official Robot Guide such as: *Razer's Series 3 performance is listed as "Pinball Game Champion" but its performance in the main competition is missing. *Bodyhammer's Series 2 performance isn't listed in Pussycat's previous performances, though its first wars performance is. Similarly, Detonator's performance isn't listed in Shadow of Napalm's previous performances as with Wheely Big Cheese and The Mule. *Robo Doc is listed as losing in the heat final to King Buxton, a bout that happened in the heat semi-finals. King B3's and Small Torque's page even has that King Buxton beat All Torque in said Series 2 heat final. *Berserk 2 is listed to have competed in the "Heavyweight Showdown", not the Super Showdown. Also, Kick Robut is listed as "Kick Robot" and Demon Duck is listed as "Demon". *Dreadnaut's Second Wars performance isn't listed, even though the robot that beat it has details of the same heat as well as Mortis's. **It is also listed as losing to Wedgehog in the heat final in Series 1 when Dreadnaut lost to Wedgehog in the heat semi-finals. *Killertron is listed as coming "Third Place in Grand Final" in the Third Wars, the series that the machine didn't even enter. A more minor error mentioned on the Killertron page states that it lost to Panic Attack in the playoff, when this happened in the eliminator. Roadblock was the robot to defeat Killertron in the Playoff. *Triterobot is listed as "Tri-Terra-Bot" in Mousetrap's previous performances. This mistake is also made in Robot Wars: The Ultimate Guide. *Jim Struts' win in the Reserve Rumble of Series 2 isn't listed in Arnold, Arnold Terminegger's previous performances. **It also mentions that Miss Struts beat Stomp to win the Walker Competition when this was actually an exhibition battle. *S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s loss in Series 3 is listed to have been in the second round, not in the first. *On Spikasaurus' page, its name is misspelt as "Spikeasaurus". *On Inverterbrat's page, its name is misspelt as "Invertebrat". *In the Robot History section of the Diotoir page, Nemesis is said to have been beaten by Roadblock in series 1 in the heat final, and in series 2 to be beaten by Onslaught in the heat final, when on both occasions, this was in the heat semi-final. *Wheelosaurus, in Series 2 is said to have been beaten by Chaos in the heat final, when this happened in the arena semi-final. *Inquisitor is misspelled as Inquisition in Razer's Battle History. *The Robot History section of the Onslaught page doesn't have any information for Series 2 despite competing in Series 2, even though Onslaught is mentioned on Diotoir's page. *Kill Dozer's Series 2 performance is not listed in Raizer Blade's previous performances. *Killerhurtz is listed as losing to Roadblock in the heat final in Series 2 when it actually happened in the heat semi-finals. *In the Robot History section of the Firestorm page, Groundhog is listed as losing to Cassius in the heat final when it was Loco that beat Groundhog the heat semi-finals and then lost to Cassius in the heat final. *Milly-Ann Bug's Series 2 performance is simply listed as Most Original Entry whilst its performance in the main competition is not listed. *The battle board for Heat A says the battle between Medusa 2000, Attila the Drum and King B3 came before the battle between Chaos 2, Atomic and Indefatigable when in reality it was the other way round. Trivia *Unlike Robot Wars Extreme: The Official Guide and Robot Wars: The Ultimate Guide, which were both released to coincide with the airing of the newest season on BBC Two, this book was released near the end of Series 4, being released only one day before the first Semi-Final was aired on BBC Two. Category:Books and Magazines